


Brother and Sister

by Augustine94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aroace Luke Skywalker, Aromantic Luke Skywalker, Asexual Luke Skywalker, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustine94/pseuds/Augustine94
Summary: Leia kissing him is… confusing to say the least. Really anyone kissing him is confusing.  (Not Luke / Leia)





	Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something canon compliant with The Last Jedi. Hell hath frozen over. Maybe this means I’ve moved into the “acceptance” stage of grief. JK, I haven’t. I’m still on anger. Anyway, spoilers for TLJ.
> 
> If you purposefully read this as Luke / Leia, mynocks will begin physically manifesting in your home ‘cause ya nasty.

The first time she kisses him Luke doesn’t know what to think.

They’re running for their lives from the Stormtroopers aboard the Empire’s superweapon, and Leia kisses him out of nowhere. Luke jerks away, shocked.

“For luck,” is all Leia says.

Filing that away as ‘something to deal with when we’re not both about to get shot,’ Luke hung on to the cable for dear life and swung across the chasm.

  
\--------------

  
Later, at the Rebel base on Yavin IV she kisses him again. This time it was on the cheek, and it was probably also for luck. That kiss had been better. But he still hadn’t had time to figure out what she meant by it. Luke isn’t sure why it bothers him so much, but it does. 

  
\--------------

  


Han and Leia are all squabbles and aggression. Luke loves both of them, but for the love of any higher power in the galaxy, could they just stop arguing? 

Leia hasn’t kissed him again, which Luke is glad for. They have a close relationship, and while he can’t put his finger on what it is, it certainly isn’t that. 

She does kiss him again though, in the medbay on Hoth. Luke can tell it is absolutely to make Han jealous, so that kiss makes sense to him. Despite his initial shock to Leia grabbing him by the back of the neck to kiss him, the look on Han’s face is definitely worth it. 

  
\--------------

  
She kisses him again on the Falcon, although he is barely aware of it. The pain coming from the stump where his hand used to be is a far more pressing matter. 

  
\--------------

  


The first time he kisses her is when it all makes sense. 

Twins. 

Of course. 

He can tell she’s upset. This is harder for her than it is for him. As far as he knows she’d never wanted to know about her birth parents, and finding out that your father is Darth Vader is not a happy realization, he should know. 

Despite that, he’s elated. His feelings for her had been confusing. The galaxy at large told him that inexplicable feelings for a girl must be romantic. Even Han had teased him about having a crush on Leia, much to Luke’s confusion. This makes so much more sense though, and it lines up with what Luke understood about himself, that things like kissing really just aren’t for him. 

Luke has found peace, but Leia is upset, and before he leaves, he bends over slightly to kiss the top of her head. 

His sister. 

Whom he loves. 

Whom he very well may be going to die for. 

  
\--------------

  


There are many times between that forehead kiss and this one. It kind of becomes their thing. 

It’s a good thing. 

He knows this will be the last time he sees her. 

He doesn’t know what to say, and the words they do exchange are not enough. 

He’s sorry that it ended up this way. He never should have left. 

He can’t feel her, and she can’t feel him through the projection, but he bends over to kiss the top of her head anyway. 

His sister. 

Whom he loves. 

Whom he is definitely going to die for.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for @acesinspace aroace Luke fic drive, and inspired by the prompt: “Luke’s heard his entire life that kissing was a really wonderful and magical thing but when he gets his first kiss when Leia kisses him, it really isn’t? He’s a little happy about it, but mostly feels nothing. Han talks about it with him, interrogating him about the kiss and maybe being even a little jealous that Leia kissed Luke, but Luke just explains how he feels about the whole thing and Han just pauses and then says, “Kid, I think you’re aroace.” Or something along those lines lol.” 
> 
> It changed a lot from that prompt to when I actually wrote it. I’ve often seen people cite Luke’s reaction to being kissed by Leia as evidence that he can’t be aroace, which is strange to me first off, because would they really prefer incest to an aroace character? (Don’t answer that,) but also because I think that his initial reaction of shock is a very aroace response.
> 
> Also I am weak for platonic forehead kisses.


End file.
